


Feed me ,plz.

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 小媽 / 懷孕 / 產乳 / 凹陷乳頭 / 雙性昆汀 / 半黑幫背景 / 略微提及鐵神秘我瞎幾把設定的，大家也瞎幾把地看看就好(抹額





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
「別碰实验室里那台被封起来的仪器，如果可以的话越早销毁越好。」看着许久没有和自己说过话的养父对着自己交代著遗言，彼得轻轻的点了头答应他会做到。

满脸憔悴、形容枯槁的托尼吃力的将头转到另一边，看着边上那位睫毛长的不可思议的男人，抬起手示意他过来，彼得顺着他的视线看过去。

这个人他从未见过，在养父身边待了十几年，他这才知道原来教父不是每一件事都会告诉他的，当看见男人略微隆起的肚子时彼得睁大了眼睛。

而托尼的动作证实了他内心的猜测。

他温柔的摸上昆汀的肚子，深深的叹了口气，抬起头看着昆汀，昆汀伸出手抚上托尼的脸颊，眼中没什么情绪。

「彼得。」托尼专心的摸着昆汀的孕肚，头也没回的就开始向彼得下命令「记得保护好昆汀，还有他肚子里的孩子。我相信我教出来的孩子能做到这件事的对吧？」

彼得点头回答他知道了。接着他又将眼神转向昆汀的孕肚，虽然表面上一点情绪也没有，但内心活动却很多。

哦千万別想太多，不是什么将危险扼杀在摇篮之前的想法，彼得对毁灭一个没有反击能力的生命没有太大的兴趣。他真正有兴趣的，是那个明明就怀孕了看起来却像是对胎儿的另一个父亲没有太大感觉的男人。

要谴责他没有孝心什么的都好，在他们所处的世界里这根本就不会是众人在意的事，你要是对一个黑帮教育他要有普世认定的礼义廉耻那么你肯定是疯了才这么做。

身为继承人他有权继承养父的一切，当然也包含他那怀孕的情人。

彼得站起身离开了病房。

他知道养父还死撑著的原因是什么，他离开房间给他们留下最后的谈话时间，让托尼被自己最喜欢的人送走。

站在门外等了十来分钟后，昆汀推开了病房的门，他朝着彼得微微的点了一个头，彼得身旁的保镖们就开始运作起来将托尼死去的消息放出去。

也不需要担心什么新家主上任可能会遇到的一百零一种状况，毕竟从托尼开始生病的那天起所有家族的势力就逐渐的转交给彼得了。

別的家族也不敢对他们虎视眈眈的，除非他们不想活命了，不然和托尼联盟的另外五个家族可是会让他们求生不得求死不能。

彼得走向前牵起昆汀的手看着昆汀的眼睛，在他的手背上落下了一吻。

「虽然不知道你是怎么虏获我养父的心的，但还是欢迎你加入我们身处的世界。」彼得露出了一个极其灿烂且阳光的笑容，嘴里说出的却是和他表情完全相反的话语「进了就別想离开，这个世界就算你死了也是脱离不了的。」

勾起嘴角，昆汀微微的笑了。

2.  
「嗯哼，再用力一点的摸。」

「这样呢？」

「可......可以。」

昆汀全裸的躺在床上，腰间只披着一条薄薄的毛巾，毛巾正好将他的肚子轻轻的盖住。

已经快要八个月的孕肚越来越大了，彼得躺在昆汀的背后用手掌不断的按摩著昆汀那因为怀孕而酸痛的腰肢。

摸着摸着就开始朝上头抚去，手掌轻轻的环握住昆汀那软嫩饱满的乳房，食指不断的戳弄著凹陷进去的乳头伸进去不断的抠挖，直到那羞于见人的乳粒从中抬头。

昆汀忍不住的开始叫了起来。

「你在做什么？別这样！」昆汀下意识的将自己蜷起，结果不小心的将彼得的手也一起紧锁在怀中。

彼得开始故意的揉起那已经挺立的乳粒，他还靠在昆汀的耳畔轻轻的、缓慢的吐出温暖潮湿的气息，昆汀不住的颤抖著。

「妈妈。」彼得咬了下昆汀的耳垂，小声的对着他说到「妈妈我想喝奶。」

昆汀将紧缩的手臂松开，在床上躺平，将自己的裸体完全的展示在彼得眼前。

彼得故意将先前玩弄乳头时指尖沾到的奶液涂回昆汀身上，开始在昆汀的乳晕上画圈。

昆汀紧闭双眼满脸潮红的享受著彼得的逗弄，自从托尼死后到现在已经过四个月了，在托尼刚离开满第一个月的那天晚上，他就被彼得摁在床上狠狠的玩弄了一整晚。

那天晚上从他身下流出的液体都能浸湿一整条的床单，噢，他又想起了那天晚上的快感，下面又开始慢慢的分泌出汁液。

从那天晚上到现在，每当天色一暗彼得就会将他摁倒在床上，玩弄他那双被彼得亲手玩大的奶子。

可能是身体异于常人的原因吧？在怀孕的初期他的乳房就会开始分泌乳汁，一开始奶小量也少。

但是在被彼得发现之后，几乎每天都会被彼得揉搓并吸吮，从小小的乳房被玩到现在最起码C快要有D的样子。

舌头在乳晕上滑过，不轻不重的咬了一下。

「你在恍神？」彼得含着昆汀的乳头含糊不清的说着，为了要让昆汀回神他掐了一下乳房。

感受到痛楚的昆汀朝着彼得摇了摇头。

「我想要把恶魔收回地狱。」挑逗一般的话语从那鲜豔的唇瓣中流出，昆汀装做羞涩的朝着彼得笑了笑「我相信你会答应我的请求的。」

「浪货。」彼得在床上坐起身子嘟哝著，将裤子脱下扔到地板上，接着回到昆汀面前。

他扶著自己的欲望，故意的用前端蹭了蹭昆汀的唇瓣。

「含住它。」

看见昆汀没有反应过来的样子，彼得用他的欲望甩了昆汀的脸好几下。

在昆汀反应过来含进他的欲望后，他一边抽插一边对昆汀说着「想要什么就要用等价的东西来跟我交换，想要用地狱收回恶魔你得先让我见识何谓天堂。」

昆汀哼哼了几声像是在反驳彼得，彼得轻轻的捏了下他的腮帮子。

他对着彼得翻了一个白眼，开始学起成人影片里那些女主角在帮人blow job的动作。

缩起两侧的脸颊紧贴着嘴里的肉根，轻轻的用舌头舔过柱旁的青筋，偶尔趁着彼得抽出的时候舔一下他的马眼，像是在舔棒棒糖似的露出一副极为满足的表情。

在彼得深深的一挺后，一股温热黏稠的液体射进了喉咙，昆汀咳了几声接着抬起头用满含水汽的眼睛瞪着彼得。

「我想要。」他用略微低哑的声音和彼得祈求著。

「你看，都湿成这样了。」

他伸手拨开自己的蚌壳，隐秘的花穴不断的从深处流出透明黏腻的液体，仿佛像是洪水溃堤一样。

彼得看了一眼就马上撇开头。

他深深的吸了口气将昆汀的双腿掰开，整个人卡进昆汀的下身，挺立的前端就这样轻轻的靠在昆汀的穴口，不断的小力戳刺著。

昆汀开始发出了像是春天发情的母猫的叫喊声，欲求不满的穴口开始大口大口的吸吮试图吞下整个前端。

但彼得真的就只是蹭而已，就真的蹭蹭不进去。

昆汀气到狠狠的咬了他的手臂一口，白皙夹杂著些许暗红的皮肤上面又添了一个牙印，彼得将昆汀的双腿并拢，一面狠狠的亲吻啃蚀著昆汀那鲜豔如樱桃的唇瓣，一面掐著他的屁股利用反射动作让昆汀的大腿越夹越紧。

粗壮的柱体带着花穴淋上的液体蹭著自己的肉棒，湿滑黏腻的触感让昆汀趋近疯狂边缘。

他大口大口的喘著气，就像是一条极度缺氧的鱼似的，只是被彼得操腿而已，他就已经爽的说不出话了。

更不要说万一真的被彼得插入了他该会爽成什么样子，双眼吊白？唾液和泪水混著满脸都是？下面流水的样子像是要水漫金山？还是激动到仍不足月的孩子被迫早产？

在彼得将浓稠的液体射在他脸上的时候昆汀失神的想着。


	2. Chapter 2

3.  
站在產房門口的彼得不斷的來回走著。

醫院的隔音設備很好，所以無從知道昆汀在裡面究竟有沒有痛到哭喊出聲。

不過彼得也不在意就是了，比起他那養父遺留下來的孩子，他更在意的是生完孩子之後小媽渾身乏力額上全是汗水的樣子。

想想就覺得很吸引人。

不斷起伏的胸膛、渾圓肥美的乳房還有那自從懷孕就變成鬆軟多肉的屁股，摁在床上猛操一頓，乳房和臀浪晃蕩的樣子，讓人只想要把昆汀狠狠的操死在床上。

彼得開始想像昆汀被操的眼角泛淚滿含春意的樣子，他不滿的嘖了聲壓抑住自己內心的欲望免得當眾失態。

產房的門開了，醫生從裡面走出來。

「是個兒子。」

他戰戰兢兢的朝著彼得回報，說實話如果真的可以的話他寧願病房裡的那位生出來的會是個女兒，這樣就不會有繼承位子的問題出現了，醫生不斷的在心裡祈求著那個剛出世的男嬰能夠逃過一劫。

「哦。」彼得走到產房門口，望向內部正抱著新生兒餵奶的昆汀「身體怎麼樣，都健康嗎？」

「是、是的，都很健康。」

「嗯。」

彼得看著昆汀那被孩子吸吮紅腫的乳頭，眼睛瞇了起來。

「等等乳母會派來，他什麼時候身體才會復原？」

沒頭沒尾的問題醫生卻聽懂了，他下意識的吞了一口口水結巴的回覆著彼得。

「正常來說最快也要一個半月，畢竟不是女性，恢復速度沒那麼快，可能要長達半年……」

彼得揮了揮手讓他離開。

醫生也不知道彼得聽懂了沒，反正只要能暫時離開就已經是上帝的恩賜了，在離開彼得的視線後他快速的跑回辦公室。

喂完奶，剛出世的男嬰就被護士轉移到嬰兒房去，換好無塵衣消毒完的彼得站在昆汀的床邊看著他。

手指撫上了濕漉漉的胸口，指尖不斷的撥弄著被嬰兒吸吮後變大的乳粒。

「真大，還有嗎？」

他掐了下昆汀的乳頭，看著被擠出來的那點白色液體，俯下身張嘴含住，不斷的用舌頭逗弄著乳粒。

彼得看著被吸的舒服到瞇上眼睛的昆汀，惡趣味的咬了一下，接著含糊不清的向昆汀提出要求。

「喂我。」他說「母親喂我。」

4.  
昆汀咬著自己的手背面色潮紅的看著胸前的彼得。

已經三個月過去了，每天晚上他們幾乎都是在彼得幫他揉胸並吸出乳汁中度過，彼得完全不願意把昆汀的乳汁、哪怕是分一點給那個被丟給乳母照顧的男嬰。

「他有乳母。」

他憋著嘴看向昆汀，昆汀一時之間覺得像是看到了可愛的幼犬在對他搖晃尾巴撒嬌，結果下一秒乳房上加重的揉捏力道將他拉回現實。

「而我只有媽媽你。」

語氣彷彿像是從深淵裡爬出的厲鬼會發出的聲響。

「我愛你。」

惡魔般的低喃不斷的在昆汀的耳畔打轉，掰開昆汀的大腿，灼熱的性器就這麼的抵在他柔軟潮濕的蚌肉上不斷的來回磨蹭，就是不願意進入到最深的地方。

「快、快進來。」昆汀嗚咽著。

「不行哦，還沒滿六個月呢！」

親了親昆汀的嘴角彼得把昆汀的腿併攏，並拍了拍他厚實肥嫩的臀部，讓他把大腿夾的更緊一些。

「但是蹭一蹭還是可以的。」

接著彼得開始藉由氾濫的花液，不斷的在昆汀的腿間來回進出，囊袋一下又一下的重擊著微張的花穴，後頭的菊穴也小小的、微幅度的開合著，看起來就像是飢渴許久一般。

兩個人結合的下身變的泥濘不堪，昆汀的胸前也因為猛力的撞擊而使得乳汁滴的到處都是，他咬住自己的手臂盡量不要發出聲音，生怕吵到隔壁嬰兒房內正在沈睡的兒子。

「這不公平，憑什麼就要為了他忍住舒適的叫聲？」彼得拉開他的手臂，伸手開始揉起他再次漲滿乳汁的乳房，逼著昆汀一定要叫出來。「我明明也是母親的兒子，雖然以前我們沒有見過面並相處過，但是我以為早在一年多前你就認同我是你的兒子了。」

「這可真令人難過啊媽媽。」

重重的一擊，彼得將精液全數射在了昆汀的小腹上，他伸手將昆汀的乳汁和剛射出的精液混在一起，再用手指撈起喂進昆汀微開的嘴裡。

看著白濁的混合液體從昆汀的嘴角流下，彼得滿意的笑了。


End file.
